Haedum Conversus
by Nayeera
Summary: Haedum Conversus is a spell which turns a creature in it's baby form. What happens when it hits a human? What happens when the human is Head Boy Draco Malfoy? And what will happen if the Head Girl is Hermione Granger?
1. Neville!

**Haedum Conversus**

Hermione woke up and looked at her alarm. It was 5:45, she still had fifteen minutes till she had to get up and get ready for classes.

After the chaos Hogwarts was rebuilded. Classes started. Everyone from their batch came back but of course except the dead. This was their first day of the term and the day before weekend, Friday. As predicted, Hermione was Head Girl. But guess who was the Head Boy?

Draco Malfoy.

After the Final Battle, Lucious Malfoy was thrown in Azkaban. But Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were saved by The Boy Who Lived. The story was well known how Narcissa Malfoy saved Harry Potter.

Hermione, Harry, Ron was quite contented and relaxed because the war had ended. They thought (and hoped) it'd be a easy year. No Dark Lords, No Death Eaters, No Horcruxs. The Boy Who Lived was finally relieved. Sure, the victory was not priceless. They had lost Dumbledore, Fred, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby…so much to name.

So much for a quiet year, yeah.

Hermione got up. It was 6:00 am. She got ready and went downstairs. She came down and saw Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She greeted.

"Hermione." He greeted back.

She was in Great Hall when she realized, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy called her not Mudblood, not Book-Worm, not a Know-it-All, but, her first name,

_Hermione. _

She was shocked. Draco Malfoy, a former Death Eater, a son of a Death Eater, pureblood, their childhood bully, called her Hermione, which was Granger, or Mudblood to him.

Hermione sighed and started eating her breakfast quietly. Very few people was eating at the Great Hall at this early morning. While she was eating, the Great Hall started filling up. Harry and Ron and Ginny came and plopped down beside her.

"Hello boys, Gin." She said.

"Good Morning, Hermione." They replied.

Professor McGonagall handed out their time-table. She had transfiguration first with Slytherins.

"Great." She thought. "Now I have to face Malfoy and his goons on my first class on my first day back. Just great."

They were in 7th year again. Ginny was with them this year. They got up ( with dragging Ron out of the table, not listening to his muffled protests.)

When they reached Transfiguration class, the classroom was already half full. They sat on the Gryffindor side of room. When the class was full, Professor McGonagall came out of her office and stood in front of the class. Everyone silenced.

Professor McGonagall said, "Today we are going to practice the spell _Haedum Conversus_. Can anyone tell what it does?"

A certain hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Haedum Conversus is a spell which turns a living creature in it's childlike form. If not spelled correctly, it can be a disaster. The spell has it's effect on the creature for 2 months."

" Five points to Gryffindor for answerring the question , I'll give you a full grown animal and you will have to turn that in it's childlike form. I'll call up your name and you will have to come and take you creature in a cage. Instructions are written in the board. Good luck!"

Hermione got a Canary. She smiled and started her work. She finished her work before everyone else. The Canary was now a baby bird without any feathers.

She sat back to watch everyone. Harry scrunched up his nose in concentration, Ron was trying profusely to turn his rat in a baby rat. It looked like Ginny's spell was working. Neville… OH GODS!

Neville's creature was a chipmunk. When he tried to target it, it jumped and shook Neville's hand, so the spell went of to the window and reflected and came back to Neville who ducked and the spell hit the person behind him. Which was, unfortunately,

Draco Malfoy.


	2. How cute!

**A/N: Thanks to SpldErbite20 and DenayAmber for reviewing. English is my second language and I hope you guys forgive my grammatical mistakes.**

Where the grown up Draco Malfoy should have been, there was nothing. At least, there was something which they couldn't see.

A frightened childish voice spoke, "Mom?"

Everyone rushed to the corner of the room. They couldn't believe what they saw.

Standing there was 4 year old Draco Malfoy. The same white-blond hair, the same grey eyes.

Professor McGonagall dismissed the class and Hermione rushed to him.

"Oh my god, are you alright Malfoy?" said Hermione in a panicky voice.

"We have to take him to the hospital wing right now, who knows what are the side effects of the spell performed in humans, oh my, what will happen…"

Professor McGonagall cut of her rambling.

"Calm down Miss Granger, you are frightening the young Malfoy." She was right indeed.

Professor McGonagall and Hermione took young Draco to the Hospital wing. They explained everything to Madam Pomphrey. She was running several tests on Draco Malfoy when Professor McGonagall told Hermione to go and take rest.

When Hermione came back from half an hour rest, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomphrey were talking. Upon seeing Hermione, Professor McGonagall said," You might want to sit down Hermione, we are going to tell you something."

Hermione sat down reluctantly.

" I'm going straight to the point. As we know, the _Haedum Conversus _spell hit Mr. Malfoy and he was turned in a 4 years old. The spell cannot be reversed. So Mr. Malfoy will have to be a 4 years old for 2 months. As the other Head, you will have to take care of him for 2 months. I know that you two have bitter past, but it is in the rules that you will have to take care of him. This young Malfoy and the older Malfoy isn't the same. Perhaps you can change him for better. You are excused from rest of the classes today. Poppy, I have to go."

Professor McGonagall went out of the Hospital Wing.

" I assume you want to see Draco?" At Hermione's puzzled look, the stern matron smiled, "He wants to be called by his first name, Draco. He is a adorable kid. Now, do you want to take him? I will let him go now. He is alright.

Madam Pomphrey led Hermione towards a bed. Sitting there was Draco Malfoy himself.

Madam Pomphrey smiled and said, "Draco dear, this is Hermione. She will take care of you."

Draco hopped of the bed and came closer to Hermione as to inspect her.

"You are Her- her-mione? I am Draco Malfoy. I like called Draco."

Hermione smiled. This Draco Malfoy, was cute. She said, " Well, Draco, you can call me Mione if that's easy for you. Do you want see your room you would be staying in?"

Draco let out an excited squeal and started bouncing.

"YES!YES!YES!"

Hermione bid Madam Pomphrey goodbye and took Draco's hand and started leading him towards their common room. Draco waved at any portrait they crossed. The portraits smiled and waved back. Even the grumpy ones. Hermione was impressed how Draco affected those around him.

Eventually they came across their portrait. It was portrait of a young girl wearing a periwinkle dress.

As Draco waved at her, she smiled a sweet smile and said in a equally sweet voice, "Password please?"

"Evoluer ." Hermione said.

The portrait swung open and they entered. Draco gasped.

Hermione looked at him with concern. "Is everything all right, Mal…Draco?"

Draco stuttered, "This room is nice! Can I stay here?"

Hermione smiled…or grinned.

"This isn't your room Draco. You have a better room. This is our common room. Come on, I'll show you your room."

Hermione took Draco's hand and led him up the stairs and towards his room. First she showed him the bathroom between her and his room. Then she showed him the door of her room. Finally she opened the door of Draco's room.

Draco squealed and ran in his room and jumped in Draco's (The older, as he was the head boy) bed. He jumped, he bounced, he fell.

Hermione laughed. The older Draco Malfoy would've never done this. Not in front of her. He wouldn't show emotion, as he was taught that emotion was weakness. Or, maybe he was changing. How he called her Hermione, not any mean names. Hermione was broken out of her trance by Draco shaking her and calling her name.

Looking down, she saw Draco's large gray eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill.

Hermione sat down hastily. When she got on Draco's eye level, He whimpered and said in a trembling voice, "Are you angry with me Mione? Because I jumped on the bed? Why you are not speaking with me?"

Hermione was startled.

"Oh no Draco, I'm not angry with you! It's alright for you to jump on the bed! I was just thinking and got carried away. Please don't cry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

The face which was cloudy and threatening to spill tears, suddenly lit up with rays of sun and he smiled showing of his pearl like teeth. To Hermione's relief, Draco spoke in his normal voice again.

"I like this room Mione! Can I live here?"

"It's your room Draco. You can decorate it if you want."

A grumbling sound filled the room. Draco smiled sheepishly at Hermione and frowned at his stomach.

Hermione chuckled.

"I suppose our tummy needs eating, right Draco?"

Draco jumped again.

"What are we going to eat? Where are we going eat?"

Draco's question startled Hermione. Where are they going to eat? Taking Draco to the Great Hall…well, they would have to come across it some time. So why not get it off now? And Harry, Ginny and Ron would want to know what happened to Malfoy.

She decided going to the Great Hall.

She called Draco, who went to the joint balcony to see the view from there. Draco came bouncing back. Hermione noticed, Draco was always bouncing, jumping, springing around.

" We are going to eat at Great Hall. Do you want to eat there?"

"Is the great hall very GREAT, Mione?"

Hermione chuckled again. It looked like Draco made her laugh often.

"You will see when we geeet there. Now, let's get going. Come on!"

They went through the corridors, with Draco waving at the portraits and them waving back.

Atlast, they stood in front of the double doors of Great Hall. Hermione took a deep breath and opened the doors.

**A/N: Reviews please? I didn't ask any for the first chapter 'cause it was short. I tried to make this one long. So please, Reviews? (Puppy eyes)**


	3. Or Could She?

**A/N:I'm sorry for making you guys wait. But it was very busy months for me. I hope you forgive me. Thanks to the reviewers. I'm going to update soon, but I'm short of ideas. Please give me some? **

No one really noticed them at first. Then some people noticed them. In one minute the whole great hall was make "awe" noises. Some of them were wondering what was a little kid doing in Hogwarts, some of them understood that this was the young Malfoy as they were in the class where the incident happened, some of them was astonished why this cute little kid had Malfoy blond hair. But the majority was squealing at the cuteness of the young Draco Malfoy.

The said Draco Malfoy was astonished at first at the ''greatness'' of the Great Hall. Then he came to his senses and waved to the crowd and smiled. People squealed more. Even at this age, Draco Malfoy knew how to make people squeal at him. Hermione smiled at Draco and he smiled back.

Hermione took Draco's hand and started towards the Gryffindor table where Ginny, Ron and Harry was sitting. Seeing her, Harry moved and made a place between Him and Ron. Hermione smiled at him and sat down at the place he made for her with Draco.

"Hello Ginny. Hi Ron. Hello Harry." She greeted them individually.

"Hi Hermione. Who's that cute kid?" Ginny asked referring to Draco.

Hermione forgot that Ginny didn't know about Draco Malfoy being transformed in a kid.

"Ah…that's a long story. Draco Malfoy got hit by a spell in transfiguration class. Unfortunately that spell was _Haedum Conversus _. He got turned in a kid for 2 months. Being the other head, I have to take care of him now.''

Ginny went wide eyed and said, "But…but.." Hermione stopped her.

"I'll talk to you later Gin." She said with the 'look'.

"Now, Ginny, I introduce you Draco Malfoy, who likes to be called Draco."

As Hermione turned to Draco, he was reaching towards a plate of cupcakes. Hermione took that plate out of his reach.

Draco frowned, thinking where his plate of cupcakes went.

"My cupcakes?" he absently murmured, looking around.

Then he saw Hermione with the plate and he pouted.

"I want cupcakes!" Draco whined.

"No Draco, that is for your dessert." Hermione said.

"Pretty please?" Draco tried giving Hermione his puppy eyes. Hermione shook her head, puppy eyes not affecting her.

"Hi Draco. I'm Ginny." Ginny interrupted.

"Ginny, Mione is not giving cupcakes!" Draco whined again. The only thing is head now was his precious cupcakes. He behaves as Ron when it gets to food. Well…maybe not that bad. Harry, Ginny, Hermione laughed.

"Hi Draco. I'm Harry." Harry said, still snickering at Draco's behavior about food.

"Harry, Ginny not listening!" Draco got pretty close to wailing.

Harry, Ginny, and now Ron burst into laughing. Seeing Draco was close to crying, Hermione shushed them and pulled Draco close to her.

"Draco, don't cry. You have to eat your lunch first. I'll give you cupcakes if you eat fast. I promise. Then we will go play outside, with Ginny, Harry and Ron. Okay?"

She pushed a plate prepared for him towards him. Draco eyed the vegetables disgustedly. He poked the peas and carrot with his fork. But when Hermione pointed towards the cupcakes, he began to eat grudgingly. When the tomato got inside his mouth, he almost gagged and pushed the plate away. But with Hermione pointing at the cupcakes, he pulled the plate closer and started again.

Seeing him eating the veggies and making faces, everyone started laughing. Draco finished his plate pretty fast, even before Hermione and Ginny. Ron was still stuffing his face, as if he starved for centuries.

"CUPCAKES! I WANT CUPCAKES!MIONE, MY CUPCAKES!" Draco screamed.

Half of the Hufflepuff table, even some from the Ravenclaw turned to see what was going on.

Hermione dropped some cupcakes in his plate to stop his screaming. The scream, of course stopped because the mouth was busy now, munching up cupcakes. They vanished in an astonishing speed.

And Draco became high on sugar. As if he was not enough before eating those sugary cupcakes.

He started pulling Hermione and Ginny with both hands as they were finishing with their lunches.

"Let's go Harry! We are going to play! Red hair, let's go!" He called out to Harry and Ron.

Harry laughed at the red hair. He dragged Ron off the lunch table as he was only finishing of his 4th plate.

It seemed that they always had to drag Ron out of tables.

They went outside on the sunny ground. Draco started running in the green grass. He stopped beside the lake.

"Let's play tag!" Draco said.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry all shared surprised looks. It was a muggle game. How did Draco knew about it? Ron was so busy grumbling over his unfinished food that he didn't even notice it. But they agreed to play anyway.

The whole evening floated away with screams of "YOU"RE IT!", Draco's delightful giggling, Harry snorting at Ron, Ginny squealing and shrieking when missing narrow hit's and being caught, Hermione laughing at the others.

They went inside when dinner was served. Ron didn't waste a minute and sat down to finish his lunch. They all sat down after Ron. It seemed that Draco was tired and he fell asleep at the table, before dessert. He was so tired that he couldn't even wait for his precious cupcakes or something more delicious. Hermione took him and bid goodbyes to everyone. Again, Ron was to busy to notice.

Hermione half carried Draco to their dorm. The portraits on their way were cooing at them. Their portrait smiled and swung open when Hermione said the pass word.

Draco was too tired. He brushed his teeth, half- asleep. Then trudged to his room with Hermione. He slipped under the covers and was asleep before Hermione even chose a story to read. Hermione smiled, looking at the kid. She bent down and ruffled the kid's soft blond hair. She was already fond of this cute, cheerful, energetic baby. She almost couldn't believe that this kid could be a rude, arrogant, cruel jerk when he grows up. But she saw it herself.

She sighed and went to her room. Changing, Hair time, brushing, etc. etc… She did her usual night routine. She literally collapsed in her bed. This day was sooo tiring. But, she had something to think about. This kid Draco were different from the other Draco. Old Draco was an arrogant, selfish, rude, cruel, heartless jerk. This Draco was so cute and adorable and cheery..she might never finish talking about him. He was only with her for 1 day and already she had a soft spot for him. Hmmm…if only the older draco was like him..she could've even fallen for him…NO WAIT HERMIONE GRANGER, CLEAR THOSE THOUGHTS AWAY!

"You could never fall for your sworn enemy." She reasoned with herself.

Or could she?

**A/N: Reviews? Please?**


	4. I'm Sorry!

**A/N: Hey guys, I wrote a very short chapter last time cause I was reading and the chapters were very short there (I know, poor excuse.) and I was out of ideas. Shortly I became a K POP fan…so it took out a lot of my time for . I'll try to make this one longer. Do you think 3,000 is enough? Let me know.**

Hermione woke up from her bed bouncing. She opened her eyes to see a very energetic Draco, 'charged' from his sleep, jumping in her bed.

"Wake up Mione, wake up! Let's go! I want to go to the GREAT Hall. Wake Up!" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione groaned, because, yes, the war hero Hermione Granger wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Let's sleep a little more, Draco, it's too early! Look the sun hasn't even…" Draco jumped out of her bed and yanked the curtain, causing golden rays of sun shine brightly in Hermione's eyes. It was the first time Hermione hated the color golden. Hermione groaned again, covering her face with her duvet. Draco snatched the duvet away and forced her to get up. He was pushing her towards the bathroom when Hermione finally gave up.

"OKAY, Okay, I'm going." She took casual muggle dresses with her in the bathroom, as it was Saturday and they were going out later. Draco followed her to everywhere, making sure she didn't fall asleep on her way to the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom, that was a place where Draco couldn't go in. So, he made sure that Hermione was awake inside the bathroom by knocking after a few minutes pause. Hermione sighed. This kid was desperate.

As soon as she dressed up, They started heading towards the great hall, as Draco was already dressed up.

When they reached the great hall, Hermione was surprised to see Ginny, Ron and Harry already up and sitting on the Gryffindor tables. Although only Ginny looked as the only one fully awake.

"Hi guys." Hermione said.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Harry, Hi Redhead." Draco greeted them happily and sat down beside Ginny, in middle of Hermione and Ginny.

The Boy Who Lived and The Redhead mumbled something incoherently., which was, I suppose, their greetings.

Draco and Ginny was chatting excitedly about…SHOPPING!  
>They were going to shopping later on the day. The younger Draco didn't have any clothes. Hermione didn't know if the older Draco would approve of her going through his closet. So, she thought it was to better buy some clothes for him. So they were going out to buy some clothes for him. Hogsmeade wasn't actually a perfect place to buy kids clothes, so Hermione requested McGonagall to let them out for one day. So, Hermione, Ginny and Draco were going out to shop today, dragging Harry and Ron along. Hermione thought it'd be fun if they went shopping in some muggle clothes store. She decided on some little quiet store to shop on. Ginny and Draco were the only ones excited about it right now. Hermione and Ron and Harry, the whole golden trio was still groggily munching on their breakfasts. They would've sat there groggily the whole morning, if the pug faced…erm, if Pansy Parkinson didn't march up to them and "demand her Drakiepoo'' back. This is what actually happened.<p>

The Great Hall was slowly filling up. The seats beside the golden trio was starting to fill up too. Everyone was chatting with their friends or eating breakfast quietly.

**A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry. I don't want to continue this fic. Recently I became a Kpop fan and I started writing fanfics about them. If any of you wants to continue this fic,just inbox me or review, I'll hand over the fic to you (Eh, sounds weird.) If no one wants to continue, then I'm sorry, but Haedum Conversus ends here. Maybe I'll finish this fic…1 year later? I'M REALLY SORRY!  
>Please read my other fics and support me!<br>Thanks and I LOVE YOU!  
>~Nayeera<strong>

PS: If there's enough people telling me to continue this story, then maybe, MAYBE i'll continue ^_^  
>PSS: Don't kill me in my sleep please!<p> 


	5. Red & Gold

**A/N: *Sniffing noise* I love you guys too much! So here you go, a new chappie for you. I'll write chapters like this every week and post them on the weekends. Atleast, I'll try. Okay? I started writing at 1 am, finished at 1:47am **** Hahahha, I'm la author! Check out my other fics! Thanks!**

Pansy Parkinson strutted up to them, her high heels clicking on the floor noisily. Hermione wondered how one could walk in those monsters, but she didn't have much time, because the owner of these things stopped right infront of her. Hermione looked up to the sneering face of Pansy Parkinson. She decided, it'd be bad for your eyesight if you watched this face every morning. But when Pansy Parkinson noticed Draco sitting next to Hermione, her face changed into a more horrible expression, which Hermione supposed was Pansy's 'loving' face. For the first time in her life, Hermione felt pure pity for Draco.

"DRAKIE POO!" Pansy Parkinson's shrill voice hit the eardrums of the people of Gryffindor table and half the Hufflepuff table. But Draco didn't even turn his head. He was following the plate of cookies with his hungry eyes.

"What do you want, Parkinson?" Hermione asked her. Pansy's face returned to sneering.

"Get your hands of my Drakie poo, you filthy mudblood!" She exclaimed. Hermione looked ready to burst. That's when Ginny interrupted.

"Parkinson, since when is Draco yours? Didn't he DUMP you in fourth year?" Ginny asked. Now, Pansy looked like she was going to blow up. When she still couldn't find something to say, she just attempted to snatch Draco up. He finally understood that this girl came here to take him. He clutched Hermione's t-shirt tightly and stared at Parkinson fearfully.

"Mione, why is she here? I don't like her." Draco whispered to Hermione, pretty loud.

"DDRAKIE POO! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? SHE'S A MUDBLOOD! COME TO ME!" She made another attempt to grab Draco. But Hermione stopped her.

"Parkinson, I suggest you leave before I give you a detention for using inappropriate words in the great hall. If you don't, McGonagall's going to come over here and give you month of detention. Which do you want?" Hermione asked Pansy. Pansy glanced over to the teachers table and sure thing, McGonagall was giving them her infamous hard stare. Pansy gave out a huff of anger and then, with the last hateful glare towards Hermione, she slithered over to Slytherin table.

"Well, that was entertaining," Harry stated. Ginny rolled her eyes at him.

"Mione, why was she here? Does she want me? I don't want to go!" Draco wailed the last part. His gray eyes were pooling with tears again.

"No! It's alright, Draco, I won't let her take you. Let's finish our breakfast now. Then we'll go to shopping." Hermione gave Draco her best smile, hoping to stop the faucet that was about to turn on. As much as Hermione hated shopping, she tried to sound enthaustic for Draco. Draco beamed and went back to his breakfast. Ron was watching this exchange with his mouth hanging open, atlast fund something to say.  
>"Blimey, this kid is bipolar!" He muttered.<p>

"Who knew Draco Malfoy could be like this?" Harry snickered.

"It's weird. I agree with you." Ginny held up her spoon to make her point clear.

"Hey guys, finish eating fast. We need to go shopping." Hermione hurried the others.

"Why do we have to go shopping when you can just put a shrinking spell in Ferret's clothes?" Ron mumbled.

"Wow, that's the cleverest thing you ever said!" Ginny mused.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron, then who, I suppose it won't be you who washes his clothes and explains to him that why is his oh so perfect clothes dirty?" Hermione asked. She waited for Ron's reply, which was a grunt.

"Ron hates it when Hermione's right and he's wrong. Which is like, everytime." Harry supplied for Ron, which earned him a glare from Ron.

"Hey, are we going to sit here and argue forever?" Ginny complained.

"No, we'll get up as soon as Ron finishes his breakfast." Hermione replied.

"He'll never finish eating." Ginny rolled her eyes and started pulling Ron out of the Great Hall.

"Hey, wait for me!" Draco jumped out of the bench and started pulling Harry and Hermione along. When they caught up with the Redheads, Ron was grumbling about how he never got to finish to breakfast.

Grumbling and laughing, they reached the shop.

"Hello!" As soon as they entered, a sales lady showed up and smiled, showing her 32 tooth. It looked like they were the first customer.

"Hello. Do you have any clothes around his size?" Ginny took the lead.

"Yes, we do! Come on!" The woman leaded them towards the far corner of the shop. Stacked there were racks of clothing.

"These are around his size! Even if it doesn't fit, we can always put a spell, you know! Happy choosing!" The lady showed them her tooth again then disappeared in the jungle of clothing.

Harry and Ron were trying to convince Hermione to let them go and take a look around the new broom shop. At last they succeeded and with the promise of meeting up at the café at 12:00, they disappeared the same way the lady did, looking very happy, even Ron.

"Why is it only them that gets to do their own thing?" Hermione sighed. She wanted to have a look around the bookstore they passed on the way here. Ginny, after staring at her for some seconds, finally said what Hermione wanted to hear.

"You can go and look around that bookstore. We will do fine. Just meet up with us at 12:00 at that café. Keep track of time!" Ginny had to shout the last part because Hermione was already dashing out. She looked at Draco, who had already chosen a big amount of clothing, which was enough to last one year. "let's get you some clothes, shall we?" Ginny asked Draco and together, they began choosing clothes from the pile.

_*2 hours later.* _

"We are DONE!" Ginny gasped. For the first time in her life, she was glad to bring an ending to shopping. Draco had an extreme sense of fashion. What surprised Gonny was, Draco liked red and golden most, and green and silver least. So, they bought more red and golden, which would amuse the Trio, she supposed. Draco nodded eagerly.

"Can we buy this now?" He pointed to the clothes.

"We chose them so we could buy them! Come on!" Ginny smiled and ruffled Draco's hair. They went up to counter and paid for their purchases.

Hermione was still reading the book she found, when she noticed the clock was ticking close to 12:00. She had 10 minutes left. She rushed up to counter and paid for the books and went running out the door, towards the café they were supposed to meet up.

The boys were already at the café, gulping down their mugs of milkshake. They left the store early to finish up Ron's 'unfinished ' breakfast. They didn't buy anything. They just finished their milkshakes when Hermione rushed in. Ron waved to her and she came over.

"Oh, I'm not late!" She exclaimed, happy. Ron and Harry snorted because they knew how Hermione was in a bookstore. Ginny and Draco walked in, their hands full of bags. Ginny spotted them and walked over. Draco skipped along. She dumped all the bags in a chair.

"We bought everything that you would need for Draco. And guess what?" Ginny questioned them as soon as she sat down.

"What?" The trio asked in unison.

"Draco likes Red and Gold more than Green and Silver!" Ginny exclaimed. The trio took some time to process that. Then they burst out laughing. They spent their time at the café just chatting, laughing, eating. They knew how to enjoy the time when they had it.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Draco, they all seemed a little disappointed when they had to get back. "But," Hermione promised herself, this wouldn't be the last time they enjoy their time together. With that promise, they went back to Hogwarts, their home.

**A/N: How was it? I found out a way to get your silent readers speak up! Just write that you couldn't continue the fic, and they will speak up . Hahaha, atleast this is how I found out my silent readers. Love you guys! Unrelated, but how old do you think I am? I'll dedicate the next chapter to who gets it right ;)**

**PS: I have a account in Asian Fanfics. It's the same, Nayeera. Support me if you can. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS ARE MY MOONLIGHT! That came from EXO's song Moonlight. Love it! Listen to it if you can **

**~Nayeera,**

**The lazy author who came back because she loves you guys too much.**


	6. A sneak peak at The Connection

**A/N: Hey everyone! It looks like Haedum Conversus is getting noticed! Yehet~ Anyways, why don't you guys review? Pweese review?**

They let Ron eat his fill, which was a lot. They ate themselves too, chattering happily among themselves. After lunch, they went up to the dorm which was for the heads. Hermione had the dorm to herself, now Draco Malfoy was a kid. She didn't think that she'd be able to invite Harry, Ginny, Ron to the dorm, seeing the jerk Draco Malfoy was. The periwinkle dress girl smiled at everyone and let them in. Everyone except Hermione and Draco were awed. They settled in after they were finished gasping at everything.

Hermione was reading a book she bought and Harry, Ginny, and Ron were explaining everything about Quidditch to Draco. He was listening in eagerly.

"But, why does the snitch fly?" Draco asked after they finished explaining the whole game. As a seeker, Draco was only interested in that.

"Because, the snitch is spelled to fly, Draco." Harry explained.

"Why is it spelled?" Again. The snitch seemed to interest Draco.

"So the seeker could catch it." Ron tried to make him understand him the easy way.

"Oh." Draco nodded.

"Are we finished here?" Hermione asked, finally finished.

"Yeah. Draco quite liked the snitch." Ginny replied.

"Does anyone want snacks?" Hermione asked everyone.

"YEAH!" The boys shouted. Ginny rolled her eyes and got up.

"I'll help you." The youngest Weasly had a little of her mother in her. So, her cooking always turned great. Hermione knew, the meaning of Ginny helping you was you have to do nothing, she'll do everything for you. Still, Hermione followed Ginny to the kitchen.

_*1 hour later*_

"I'm full!" Harry said.

"I'm still eating." Typical Ron.

"Do you want more cookies, Draco?" Ginny asked the kid, who nodded.

"Uh huh! No more cookies today. You ate too much." Hermione stopped the cookie plate.

"Mione!" Draco pouted.

"Awwww…"Ginny nearly melted in a puddle, watching Draco. But, as always, it didn't have any effects on her."

"No." She firmly shook her head. "Your tummy will complain later if you eat more." Seeing Draco's stubborn face, she added in.

"Hey. What about an evening out in the Quidditch Pitch? We could teach Draco playing." Harry suggested. Draco's face lit up bright.

"Okay with me." Hermione agreed.

"Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I'm in." She shrugged.

"Me too." Ron said, finally finished with stuffing his face.

They all decided to get up and spend the evening in the Pitch. And, they did. They were so exhausted, that when it was time for dinner, they were almost tripping over their own feet. They managed to eat dinner and stumble to their dorms. Everything was black after that.

The next morning, a very sleepy and surprised Hermione would find herself lying in the couch in the common room, Draco on the next couch.

**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE! DO NOT SKIP!**

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter was very short. But there's a reason. I'm thinking about starting another Dramione Fic. Yeah, yeah, I'm one lazy author and I shouldn't start another one when there's already one in my hand. But the plot is too much to resist. I wouldn't start writing that one if I don't get response. I'm relying on you guys. I swear I'm not gonna abandon Haedum Conversus. I'll do both if you guys like "THE CONNECTION", my new fic. I swear upon the River Styx. Talking about Styx, there's another fic in my head, Nico Di Angelo and OC. Should I do it? Please, let me know your opinions by reviews!**

**And oh, a little ( no it's HUGE) sneak peek from The Connection for this lil' chap ;)**

**The Connection **

It was the summer before their seventh year. Harry defeated Voldemort at the end of their sixth year. They've lost some at both sides. It was hard for everyone. Losing so many…this summer was longer than the others. The trio decided they needed time to grieve. So Harry went to Grimmauld Place, Hermione went to her home and Ron went to The Burrow. After the war had ended, Hermione went to Australia and retrieved her parents. Now Hermione's daily routine was wake up, eat breakfast, go to the park, read some books, come back, shower, eat lunch, read some book, eat supper, sleep. It was calm and Hermione liked it after the chaos the war had caused. But, little did she know, that it's going to change.

Hermione woke up at morning feeling quite content. It was _monday_. School was going to start after a week. So her parents decided they were going to Diagon Alley to buy school supplies later today. They were supposed to see Harry and Ron there. After shopping she was going to stay at the Burrow for a week and then, Molly and Arthur will see them off at Kings Cross together.

After she changed, Hermione went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her parents weren't home. They were Dentists, and they worked in a dental clinic.

When she reached downstairs, she was a bit startled to see the scene in front of her. Her Mom and Dad was sitting at their breakfast table and when they heard her coming down, they looked at her and smiled a bit sadly.

Then it struck her. WAIT A SEC! It was MONDAY! What was her parents doing in the table? Aren't they supposed to be at their own workplace?

"Mom? Dad?" She asked.

Seeing Hermione confused her mom said, "Well, dear, you're probably thinking what are we doing sitting at our table in Monday. Come, sit down. We are going to explain."

Hermione nodded and sat down on a chair. Her mom looked at her dad and he smiled reassuringly.

Her mom looked back at Hermione and said, "Dear, don't interrupt and first listen what I have to say. You see, your dad and I both came from magical world."

Hermione shifted and opened her mouth to say something but her mother cut in.

" We are not wizard or witch, but we do have magical abilities." Hermione's eyes widened.

"You know that if we are not wizard then we would be some magical creature that has magical abilities. Now, your grandmother was a Nymph. You know that a Nymph can control only one element. She was a bit odd because she could control all the elements. Your grandfather was a Ignius and your grandmother was his mate. So, because of them, your father is a cross of Ignius and Nymph. This wasn't something common."

"That's…that's…." Hermione stuttered, too astonished to comprehend a full sentence. Her mother sent her a pointed look, which meant she still wasn't finished.

"Then, my parents. Your grandfather was a Veela. Your grandmother was a Demifae and she was your grandfathers mate. So because of them I am a cross of Veela and Demifae. I am your fathers mate and he is mine. So we married and you are our child. Now, Hermione dear, you are a cross of five species. You are a Nymph, though we don't know which element you're going to control, a Ignius, a Veela, a half Fairy and human." She finished in a breath.

Hermione sat in the chair like a statue. Then, all at once, the world came crushing down at her.

**A/N: REVIEWS! REVIEWS! I don't understand anything except REVIEWS! RAWR!**

**So, what do you think about "The Connection"?**

**And what about the Nico Di Angelo and OC fanfiction?**

**LOVE YOU ( ONLY THE ONES WHO REVIEWED)**

**Nayeera**


	7. Flashbacks

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know. I am one horrible author. Please, forgive me? Life's been hard on me. But atleast I decided to update! But after I update, my exams will be coming up soon. I need to study hard. But I promise, I'll finish Haedum Conversus in 2014 **** I'm planning to start the Percy Jackson fanfic, or I'll give my Asian Fanfics account some time. For those who have an account in AFF, I'm there with the same name, Nayeera. Just mention you are from and I'll add you up. Happy reading~! **

Time flew past, fast. Months passed. Actually, 2 months. Tomorrow was the day. Exactly 2 months before, Draco Malfoy was hit by the spell Haedum Conversus, which turned him to a kid for 2 months. After spending 2 months full of happiness which the elder Draco Malfoy couldn't even imagine, it was time. Hermione dreaded the day. All of them did. They were attached to the young Draco Malfoy. If Draco Malfoy, after he'd returned to normal, forgot everything, they'd have nothing left of their friendship. Of course, there were pictures of them adorning the wall in Hermione's long as Hermione knew, if Draco went back to being the jerk he was before, these memories would only hurt her. But, there was these times which she couldn't or wouldn't forget, ever.

_*Flashback 1*_

_Everyone had class today. Ron was supposed to take Draco when Hermione had advanced potions class. But, he was in Detention. So, Hermione took Draco to the Dungeon, hoping Snape wouldn't mind. Why would he? This was his favorite student…in his child form. No matter how Hermione reasoned with herself, a prick of doubt remained. Still, with her heart beating fast, Hermione entered the Dungeon, holding Draco's hand. Hermione was the only Gryffindor in the Advanced Potions class, A few Ravenclaws, and the whole other lot was Slytherins. They sneered when they saw Hermione, with a look of disgust in their faces. Draco was hidden by Hermione's robes. But when they swished aside and the Slytherins could see Malfoy, the look on their faces….. Hermione should've taken a photo. As soon as Hermione and Draco sat down, Professor Snape entered, swishing his robes as always. He didn't notice the little blond head that was poking out from behind Hermione's robes. He would've continued his lesson like that, only if Draco hadn't interrupted him. _

"_Snapie UNCLE!" Draco shrieked and ran out before Hermione could catch him, towards Snape who had a look of horror on his face. Draco reached Snape and gave Snape a hug around his knees. Seeing Snape wasn't responding, Draco pouted.  
>"Uncle Snapieeee" He whined. Snape snapped out of his daze and crouched to Draco's level.<br>"Draco, what are you doing here?" He asked the younger one.  
>"I came here with Hermione." He pointed out the Gryffindor, who was frozen.<br>"Ms. Granger, you are excused from my class, Please do take Draco and leave." Hermione nodded and hurried out to Draco. But he clung to Snape.  
>"You don't want me here?" Draco's voice wavered and tears started pooling in his eyes. Snape sighed.<br>"Draco, I'm busy right now. I promise that I'll visit you after I'm finished, Now, be a good boy and go with Hermione." He spoke softly to make Draco understand. Draco nodded and finally took Hermione's hand. They walked out of the class._

_*Flashback 1 End*  
>*Flashback 2*<em>

_Draco's eyes were drooping, tired from playing Quidditch all afternoon. Hermione felt dead tired too, but she kept reminding herself that she couldn't sleep before Draco was asleep. Her body went on auto pilot, preparing Draco for bed. Giving Draco a short shower, she brushed his teeth and lied him down on his bed. She took a shower too. When Hermione came out, she was surprised to see Draco still awake.  
>"Hermione?" Draco sleepily murmured.<br>"Yes, Draco?" Hermione came towards him.  
>"Will you read me a story?" Draco asked. She nodded and chose the story. It was 'Beauty and The Beast', which Draco liked very much. She got in the bed, slipping under the covers. As the story was ending, Hermione felt her eyes shutting close. She put the book away. As she felt too lazy to walk to her room, she just snuggled closer to Draco and wrapped an arm around him. Just before slipping away to dreamland, Hermione thought she heard a whisper. A sleepy whisper. <em>

"_I love you, Mione."_

**A/N: Eh..was that too cheesy? Anyways, ****IMPORTANT Author Note, DO NOT IGNORE. ****Since this is my first fic, I wanted to do something special. Everyone who read my story and suppoted me, I'd like to thank them. After the Epilogue of Haedum Conversus, I'll post a chapter containing my lovely reviewers names. So, if oyu haven't reviewed yet, REVIES PLEASE!  
>Love,<br>Nayeera~ **


	8. Do you?

Hermione woke up, feeling quite sad. It was time for Draco to change back. Two months already passed. Actually, yesterday two months passed. It was the first day of the third month since the incident happened. She didn't want to wake up. What if Draco changed back to the jerk he was? What if he forgot those two months they spent together? Hermione shuddered to even think about that. Sighing, dreading the day, Hermione swung her feet down and trudged to the bathroom. To make the day worse, it was Monday. Whoever arranged the schedules, was wicked. Double Potions with Slytherins in the Dungeons, Double Division with Glazed Eyed Trelawney, and so on. That was the reason Hermione hated Mondays more than she was supposed to. Hermione never grumbled, but Mondays were exceptions.

As she stumbled out of her room, she saw a tall silhouette slamming the portrait shut. She frowned, but after a thought dawned in her, she rushed to Draco's room. To her surprise, it was empty. Her frown deepened. However, a look at her clock made her rush out.

As they entered the dungeon, Hermione looked around. She had already told Ginny. Harry and Ron about Draco. Ron just nodded, while Harry and Ginny looked quite sad, like Hermione. She'd tried to spot the familiar platinum blond head, but she couldn't. He wasn't in the dungeon too.

After they sat down, the doors opened again, revealing the male she was looking around for. Hermione's suspicions were confirmed. Draco Malfoy had changed back. His sneer wasn't at it's normal place, replaced with a straight line and his eyes had a blank look. He plopped down three rows behind Hermione, where she couldn't look at him anymore because it's be too obvious. Hermione returned her gaze to her books, not being able to concentrate anymore.

Snape made his entrance, as usual, swishing his robes. When he asked questions, he was surprised to not see the familiar hand shoot up in the air. Being the..good teacher he was, he called Hermione's name.

"Miss Granger, would you please answer this question?" He called out.

Hermione's head snapped up and, seeing Snape was looking at her, she stood up. Gryffindors were staring at her. Majority of the Slytherins were either snorting, smirking. But, not the one she looked at, whereas he should've been the one to start smirking first. A spark of hope ignited in her. Maybe Draco wasn't a jerk anymore. Facing the board again, she gave the answer correctly. Dissatisfied, Snape nodded at her to sit and went back.

The rest of the passed hazily. Hermione stayed quiet even when Trelawney described ways for Harry to die. Even Ron didn't prod her to know what was wrong. All of them had grown attached to Draco. It wasn't that easy to let go.

When Hermione returned to the dorm, it was empty. She showered to take her mind off things, but it didn't help. She had homework, but for the first time in her life, she didn't want to do it yet. She sighed as she made her way to the balcony. Did she just liked Draco because he was an adorable kid? No, Hermione had a feeling that it was more than that. Inhaling fresh air, she came to the decision that she would have liked, hell, even would've fell in love with Draco if he was the person he was when he was a kid. But as he grew up, he clearly transformed in a jerk. So there was no chance that she'd have any feelings for Draco. Happy with the conclusion, Hermione turned to go to her room. However, she froze.

Standing in the doorway, Draco Malfoy was looking at her. A few seconds passed. Suddenly, breaking out of her trance she nodded at Draco, then started making her way towards the door. Everything would've gone as it always did, they would've gone ignoring each other, pretending nothing happened.

But the hand on Hermione's wrist stopped it. Turned everything upside down.

"I remember, Mione." Draco Malfoy's whisper, despite being low, made it's way to Hermione's ear, then her brain, then her heart. She snapped her head to look at Draco, eyes wide and unbelieving.

"And I still mean what I said that night. I'm sure you heard it, but I'll say it again." Draco continued. Hermione's eyes got even bigger, if possible.

"I love you, Mione."

….

…

…..

…

A/N: SLAP!

No, that was the A/N. Hey! I decided to update. It's probably the last chap, ppl! You decide what happens after Draco confesses. My exams are coming up. It'll start 18.11.14. I might update again. December? Maybe. Be it bonus chapter or epilogue. But there's a chance there'll be nothing else. So, I'm thinking about giving my EXO/OC fic some time. Hey, I'm a kpopper, you can't blame me! Anyways, happy reading!  
>Wait, you already did that.<p>

Whatever. Just continue reading my other fics ( When I start one)! And, check me out at AFF! I'm the same, Nayeera.  
>And review! Or else your name wouldn't be in the dedication list! Oh yeah, I'm planning to dedicate the bonus chapter to my reviewers!<p>

~Nayeera


End file.
